Christmas mistletoe kiss
by Tayler4ever
Summary: This is a birthday gift for ToastyWarrior Happy birthday dude hope you have a good day and R&R pleases and Ps Sakura will be a jinchūriki hosting the seven tail wolf and I made it up I know there is none but I made it up PPS there are bad language too in here so watch out for it


**Taylor4ever: Hey I am doing a friends birthday todat**

**Vampiremisress96: and I'm helping her with it **

**Taylor4ever: Yup so happybirthday ToastyWarrior, dude **

**Vampiremisress96: happybirthday **

**Taylor****4ever: naruto do the ****disclaimer**

**Naruto: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto **

**Taylor4ever: Ps Sakura will be a seven tail wolf and I made it up I know there is noun but I made it up**

**Vampiremisress96: PPS there are bad language too in here so whach out for it **

Christmas mistletoe kiss  
{Man I can't believe Ino is having a Christmas party her and Sasuke are so cute together} Sakura thought {And you use to be his fan girl and you are the only girl without a date kit} the seven tail wolf said  
{Who asked you? And what do you mean I am the only one without a date} Sakura asked her  
{Neji has Tenten, Lee has Ami, Kiba has Hinata, Shino has Layla, Shikamaru has Temari the only one left is Naruto and you don't have the guts to tell him you love him} seven tail wolf said  
{I did tell him but he thought I still loved Sasuke and he turned me down now I know what it feels like when I did it to him} Sakura said  
{Ya but man that Nine tailed fox is amazing isn't he kit' seven tail wolf said  
{For you yeah for me no but I can't get Naruto so forget him} Sakura said as she sat there at her table have a chat with her tailed demon  
At Naruto's he was doing the something  
{Man Ino and Sasuke I can't believe they are together} Naruto thought shocked  
{And you turn down the pink hair girl really you are a baka} kyuubi said  
{She didn't mean it she was just saying that so I wouldn't go after Sasuke and at the end she got hurt} Naruto said  
{She was being a good mate kit she had to do what she had to do make you safe she has it in her why do you think the seven tail wolf told her to do it} kyuubi said  
{The seven tailed wolf? I thought Pain killed them all} Naruto asked confused  
{No he didn't there was one more but rumors have it she was reborn into a little baby girl of the Haruno clan and even they tried to kill her but she killed them before they could her so this Sakura is the last of her kind like you kit she lived alone no parents, no friends, no love just herself but she never let anyone know that she was alone} kyuubi said  
{Poor Sakura-Chan she was like me the whole time and I never saw it I am such a baka now I think of it who I should take to the party} Naruto said  
{Neji has Tenten, Lee has Ami, Kiba has Hinata, Shino has Layla, Shikamaru has Temari the only one left is Sakura and you already turn her down great just my luck a cute demon girl and I get an baka to turn her down} Kyuubi said  
{Not helping here I feel worse now, but I might see her at the party yeah that is the plan} Naruto thought as he got up from the table and got ready for the party with his friends.  
At the party  
"Omg Sakura you made it and where is your date?'' Ino asked  
'I don't have one Ino pig'' Sakura said  
''Jezz billboard-brow didn't know your head was that big to make everyone turn you down'' Ino said while laughing sakura gave her sad eyes  
{Remind me why I didn't kill her at the chunin exams again?} Seven tail wolf asked  
{Not now you} Sakura thought as she laugh with Ino as they talked a blond shinobi walked in the door ''Naruto you dobe you made it'' Sasuke said  
''Teme I thought you quit calling me that years ago when I brought you back'' Naruto said  
''Well when you turn down a girl like Sakura you are a dobe for that man she was scary when I saw the seven tailed wolf she was evil'' Sasuke said as he shivered at the memory of it  
''You fought the seven tailed wolf no way and lived to tell it'' Naruto said surprised  
''Yeah you see it happen like this" Sasuke said

Flash back:  
''Sasuke you fucking pussy fight me like a man'' Sakura/Seven tail wolf said  
''Sakura you got a mouth on you I see you have grown a little since we last meet'' Sasuke said  
"Shut the fuck up and you're not talking to Sakura no more I am her demon the Seven tail wolf and your nightmare'' Seven tail wolf growled out  
''She had a demon but she was always so happy I never knew she was like Naruto'' Sasuke said  
''You scared of me now Uchiha I never like you always wanted to kill you now I have the chance to do so'' Seven tail wolf said  
''I am not scared of you nor anyone else'' Sasuke said as the Seven tail wolf went behind him and raised her hand to him and slapped him across his face  
''Never let me get behind you I could kill you'' Seven tail wolf said as Sasuke used his sword on her and he pushed it through her and took it out of her  
''Oh is that suppose to hurt me I didn't feel a thing'' Seven tail wolf said as she held herself  
''How are you much stronger than me?'' Sasuke asked shocked  
''Aka I am the seven tailed wolf the last of her kind dump shit'' Seven tail wolf said  
''Oh shit you are stronger than even Naruto aren't you'' Sasuke said scared of her  
''Yep and if you ever hurt my mate I will kill you and bring you back to kill you again and again over and over again'' Seven tail wolf said  
''Man and I have to fight you'' Sasuke mumbled and she leaped to him and punched him hard to make blood flowed down him and he threw his sword across her face and she held it and smacked him again they fought for hours until she ran out of chakra and fell to the ground Sasuke barley standing looked at her and by the time the others showed up to help her out Naruto beats Sasuke but never really knew what happen to him before he showed up he asked Sakura but she never told him what happen.  
Flash back end.

"And that is what happen to me and her fight all I have to say is I am not messing with you dobe'' Sasuke said and Naruto looked shocked at him he couldn't believe his Sakura did that to Sasuke  
{Like I said before she is a good mate to do that for us and you turn her down you better get her back to us kit} Kyuubi said  
{I will get her back to us I know now she meant what she said and she fought Sasuke to save me} Naruto thought as he looked for Sakura  
''Come on Sakura help me look for Sasuke would you?'' Ino asked and they walked around looking for Sasuke  
''Oh hey Sasuke there you are'' Sakura yelled and Sasuke turned around when he heard her voice and saw Ino and Sakura standing there  
''Oh Sakura how are you?'' Sasuke asked as he went behind Ino  
''Sasuke give her a hug don't be rude'' Ino said to the now white face Sasuke  
''Oh and Sasuke I am watching, you put your hands in the wrong spot and I'll tear you apart'' Naruto warned Sasuke could hear him so Sasuke so he went to hug her and kept an eye on Naruto so he won't die while hugging her after he did that he took Ino to the dance floor to be safe from both Naruto and Sakura  
''Hi Naruto how have you been doing lately?'' Sakura asked Naruto  
''I am fine but I have no date so would you be my date for this party love'' Naruto said and Sakura blushed  
''Did you call me love Naruto?'' Sakura asked thinking she misheard him  
''Why yes I did say that, that is what a mate says to his mate right'' Naruto said smiling  
''Oh umm I guess they do say that'' Sakura said really nervously to him as he chuckled at her he grabbed her hand and they danced slowly to the music while he held her tight to him after a while Sakura gave off a small whine and Naruto lean down to her  
''What is wrong love you are whining is something wrong or did someone hurt you?'' Naruto asked loving to her  
''It's just that I am hungry and you have me in a hard grip Naruto-Kun'' Sakura said to him he let her go and took her to the snake bar they got them something to eat and Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer  
''Naruto why the sudden change of me you said you would never forgive me and now you act like you just now love me why?'' Sakura asked him looking in his eyes  
''Well I know you never lie to me love'' Naruto said  
''That is not what you said before did Sasuke tell you about me or did the fox open his big mouth to you'' Sakura said with anger  
{Man you can't get nothing past her she is smart for a girl} Kyuubi said  
''What no he didn't say anything loves'' Naruto lied  
''I know you are lying to me I can sense it since you know I am the jinchūriki of the seven tailed wolf '' Sakura said  
''Fine yes he did tell me and so did Sasuke I am sorry for not believing you at first but the girl of your dreams just told you she loved you that is a shock to you'' Naruto said in his defense  
''Well at least you are telling the truth to me this time'' Sakura said and they spend it dancing or Naruto asking about her more and more he learned the real her she was hiding almost the party was almost over and they stood under the door frame  
''Ohh Sakura and Naruto under the mistletoe kiss guys kiss'' Ino said to them Naruto lean down to Sakura and she lean up to him and they kissed passionately for what seemed like hours and then let go ''Spend the night with me love?'' Naruto asked  
''Of course Naruto-Kun anything for you'' Sakura said  
{About time you guys got together for once} Seven tailed wolf said  
{Sure is love they are together and so are we} Kyuubi said Sakura and Naruto heard them and they said their goodbyes to the others and went home together to spend time with each other they had a good Christmas after all.  
The End

**Taylor4ever: Done and it's good **

**Vampiremisress96: Wow love it, Might be better than JimSaku Christmas story too**

**Taylor4ever: Aww I don't know about that right there**

**Vampiremisress96: Ya you right**

**Taylor****4ever: I hope ****ToastyWarrior have a good B-day today**

**Naruto: See she only makes NaruSaku for someone else but not me rude Tay **

**Taylor4ever: Be glad I did it at all loser**

**Sakura: R&R Pleses and nice comments too**


End file.
